


Show That I’m Yours

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fun, Happy Ending, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Possessive Magnus Bane, Post-Season/Series 03, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Romantic Fluff, Sexy Times, possessive Lorenzo Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Alec want Magnus to show how much he wants him. He recalls that Magnus has only ever been jealous once; when Alec was talking with Andrew. So, Alec gets the idea to make Magnus jealous with Andrew’s help. That turns out to work just the way Alec wants it to. Luckily, it works well for Andrew too.Basically fluffy, sexy, humorous silliness....
Relationships: Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 36
Kudos: 631





	Show That I’m Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shin_Sankai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_Sankai/gifts), [moni26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moni26/gifts).



> Thanks so much to Cindy for great beta work as always.  
> Thanks so much to Regina for the great art.  
> Dedicated to Shin_Sankai and moni26 with deepfelt thanks for their amazing comments and detailed analysis of my stories. Reading your comments is like Christmas Eve; just better! So thank you so much!  
> Warnings: References to dominating/possessive sex.

_Please read chapter notes for story warnings_

# Show That I'm Yours

Andrew had been a bit unsure if Alec’s idea for a couple’s dinner between him and Magnus and Lorenzo and he was a good idea. However, over the last year they had all grown closer while working on a way to help Jace get Clary back. Now, almost 16 months after Alec and Magnus had married, Alec had suggested Andrew and Lorenzo come for dinner at their place in Alicante, thinking it was better there than in Magnus’ loft in New York which they also still kept given the bad memories everyone except Andrew had regarding Lorenzo in that loft.

Andrew and Lorenzo had instantly clicked at the wedding but had first started dating a few months ago, wanting to become friends first. Andrew had talked with Alec about Warlocks but had quickly realized Lorenzo was different from Magnus. Lorenzo had grown up poor, he had struggled, and it had hardened his heart. Falling for Lorenzo had been an exercise in helping Lorenzo rediscover his heart and his soul, to teach him every day that it was ok to love, to care, to be kind. Magnus might have pretended not to care and as someone who took things lightly, but everyone had quickly seen through it. Magnus had _always_ cared. He had never _stopped_ caring. Maybe Magnus just hadn’t suffered enough to give up caring. Maybe he was just that good-hearted. Regardless, Andrew had known there was a clear limit to what Alec, and he shared when it came to have fallen in love with a Warlock. Magnus and Lorenzo might share certain traits but most certainly not all.

Despite their best effects no one had found a way to give Clary her memories back. However, fate would have it that it wasn’t necessary either. Jace was dating Clary now the Mundane way as she remembered him and everyone else but nothing of the Shadow World. It seemed weirdly like this was the healthiest relationship Jace had ever been in with a girl. Before with Clary there had been angst and fear and darkness. Now, it was all about dinners, visiting galleries, movie nights and ice skating. It made Jace happy to have this carefree and ‘normal’ relationship with Clary and that made Alec happy. Which in turn made Magnus happy. So happy that he had said yes to Alec’s suggestion to have Andrew and Lorenzo over for dinner.

Izzy and Simon had been supposed to come for the dinner too as a buffer, but something had come up and they had been unable to attend. It had been a bit awkward at first, but then Magnus and Lorenzo had realized they had lived through some similar time periods. They had started to exchange more and more boasting stories as they had drunk more and more. What had started feeling a bit forced and uneasy had turned out to be a pleasant evening. Well, as long as certain topics were avoiding like…. the Owl, the title of High Warlock and oh yes…. lizards! So basically, most of their interactions before Magnus and Alec had married.

After dinner they were all sitting on the sofa, having drinks, talking, and laughing, feeling carefree and relaxed, helped along by the alcohol. Alec got up to get a refill by the drinks cart and Andrew followed him.

Andrew had noticed Alec look at Lorenzo and him throughout the night whenever Lorenzo had held his hand in a firm and possessive grip or had pulled him close by the waist in a manner that clearly said ‘ _this one is mine, back off’_. Andrew had at first thought it was because Lorenzo acted so different around him than Magnus was around Alec than his friend had looked at them. He had noticed how tenderly and softly Magnus would lean towards his young husband, with adoration and care. Lorenzo would only show such excessive tenderness towards him in private whereas Magnus seemed to do nothing else than to show the world he worshipped his Nephilim husband. Andrew had come to understand it was Lorenzo’s way of protecting himself, not that he didn’t care for him in that way, that made it easier for him to show possessiveness and protectiveness in public than gentle adoration. He was surprised though that Alec had seemed a bit…jealous when he had looked at Lorenzo and him. Because what could Alec possibly be jealous about when he was married to the only man, he had ever loved who worshipped the very ground he walked on?

“So, what is on your mind?” Andrew asked when he reached the Alec by the drinks cart near the far wall in the room.

Alec picked up the whiskey bottle and nodded to Andrew’s empty whiskey glass in his hand in a silent question. Andrew nodded and Alec poured him a refill of his whiskey before starting to mix a cocktail for himself, showing he had clearly picked up some drinks mixing skills from Magnus.

“What do you mean?” Alec asked, trying to sound nonchalant but his wavering gaze gave him away. He had always been a poor liar.

“Something is clearly bothering you. You have been looking at Lorenzo and me a bit…odd. Spill,” Andrew insisted, giving Alec an encouraging smile.

Alec hesitated. Andrew and he had become good friends but he had never been good with admitting to his feelings even at the best of times. Still, the alcohol helped loosen his tongue.

“It’s just…” Alec’s voice died out and he briefly turned his head so he could see Magnus.

As soon as Alec’s eyes found his husband across the room, he instinctively smiled softly before turning back to look at Andrew.

Andrew smiled at seeing the lovestruck expression on Alec’s face from just looking at his Warlock.

“Magnus?” Andrew guessed with a knowing smirk.

From his angle Andrew had a clear view to the Warlocks while Alec was standing with his back to them.

Alec nodded as he admitted a bit hesitantly, “Yes.”

“What about him?”

Alec took a sip of his drink and fiddled with his glass, looking down as he admitted in a soft voice, “I know he loves me, of course he does but…”

“But?” Andrew prompted. He thought to the times he had caught Alec stare at Lorenzo and him and guessed, “You want him to show it more?”

Having said it Andrew was confused because spending time with Alec and Magnus was like a never-ending romantic movie with one or the other declaring their undying love every other second so showing it more seemed next to impossible.

“Yes.” Alec frowned as he added, sounding confused and embarrassed, “No.”

“Show it in a different way?” Andrew rephased, thinking he might have guessed what Alec wanted.

Alec blushed as he said quietly, avoiding Andrew’s eyes, “It’s silly. I know he loves me.”

“No needs in a relationship are ever silly,” Andrew maintained strongly. His tone softened as he asked, “What do you want?”

Alec hesitated before he said, “Sometimes I just…I don’t know…want to feel…needed. Desired.”

“You want him to be more…hmm,” Andrew tried to find the right word, a word Alec could accept without getting too embarrassed. Well, more embarrassed anyway. “…territorial?”

“I guess,” Alec admitted shyly, blushing even more. “He is always so understanding of everything I do. So supportive. And I love that. I do. But sometimes…”

“Sometimes you want him to show you that he wants you,” Andrew translated, nodding in understanding.

“Yes,” Alec admitted, looking down at his drink as he replied, fighting his embarrassment at saying it.

Andrew put a comforting hand on Alec’s arm in understanding. Growing up gay in Idris was horrible; always hiding who you were. He knew what it was like to need to feel needed, to feel desired. To feel like it was ok to give in to those feelings that they had been told they had to deny and hide for so many years. Loving words and gentle understanding was part of it, but having a lover that made it clear he wanted you, who dared make such claim publicly….that was such a rush after hiding for so long, after having been told those feelings and desires were wrong for so many years.

“Maybe you just need to make him jealous,” Andrew suggested jokingly.

“What do you mean?” Alec asked seriously.

Andrew had meant it as a joke but thinking about it then it might give Alec precisely what he wanted; a public show of Magnus’ desires.

“Well, Lorenzo tells me Warlocks are very possessive. I mean he sure is, and nothing gets him into showing his more…territorial side than if he gets jealous,” Andrew said with a wink.

“Magnus isn’t. He’s very understanding,” Alec objected, both sounding happy and frustrated about that fact. Then something clicked for him and he gave Andrew a piercing look, a smile started to spread over his lips, “In fact, the only time he has ever been jealous…”

“Yes?” Andrew asked with a confused frown when Alec kept looking at him in a very funny way.

“Was when I was talking to you and we were just becoming friends back when he had lost his magic,” Alec revealed, nodding slowly, now smiling evilly, a plan forming in his mind.

“Oh, well. Yes, that won’t work,” Andrew said at once.

“Maybe it will,” Alec insisted.

Andrew gave a small laugh, a bit unsure what Alec was getting at as he reminded him, “Everyone knows I am dating Lorenzo. I mean we are here for dinner with you guys as a couple!”

“So? We can still try,” Alec contended.

Andrew knew he really shouldn’t even consider it. It sounded scheming…and fun! Lorenzo could get quite jealous when he felt other Nephilim got a bit too close to him, fearing Andrew would find his own kind more interesting than the Warlock. Nothing could beat the dominating sex that would follow; Andrew loved playing that game with Lorenzo and he knew the Warlock loved nothing more than to prove to him he was his, that he wanted him.

“What do you have in mind?” Andrew asked, intrigued despite himself.

Alec leaned a bit closer to Andrew, making the blond force himself to not pull back as they were now intimately close.

“Is he watching us?” Alec asked, his month now very close to Andrew’s.

Andrew sank, suddenly feeling a bit uneasy with this plan. He looked over at the Warlocks and saw two pair of eyes on them now, their conversation stilled.

“Yes.”

“Lean close and pretend to whisper in my ear,” Alec ordered.

Andrew looked over at the Warlocks and he was certain he saw Magnus’ eyes flash golden, his Warlock Mark showing in his displeasure. Could Warlocks kill with a gaze? He wasn’t keen to find out.

“Alec, I don’t think this is a good idea after all,” Andrew said nervously, not ready to be on the receiving end of the wrath of a Prince of Hell.

“I am telling you; Magnus doesn’t get jealous,” Alec claimed.

Andrew looked over at the Warlocks again and Magnus certainly looked very upset for someone who didn’t get jealous. But then he didn’t know him that well. He did know Lorenzo intimately well and there was no mistaking the frown and the flash of possessiveness in the Warlock’s eyes, the way his hand tightened around his glass and golden scales appeared on his hands. Lorenzo was not at all happy with the plan either.

“But Lorenzo does.”

“So, do you like it when he does?” Alec challenged.

“Well, yes,” Andrew admitted, convinced he could get Lorenzo to understand this wasn’t what it seemed, but Magnus now looked ready to murder him. He was not at all convinced Alec was right that Magnus didn’t get jealous. “But…”

“Then go ahead and whisper in my ear,” Alec interrupted, putting a hand on Andrew’s shoulder.

The command in Alec’s voice was clear as was the underlying need and the hidden plea in his eyes. He really wanted to try this, he really wanted this to work.

“Ok,” Andrew conceded with both excitement and a hint of worry.

Andrew hoped he was right in the assumption that Alec would and could stop Magnus before he murdered him when it became clear to Alec that Magnus could indeed get jealous because Andrew was quite certain he could!

Andrew leaned in and moved his lips next to Alec’s ear as if he were whispering to him.

Andrew looked at the Warlocks while doing so, nothing Magnus’ glamour had faded completely, and Lorenzo looked very displeased, his own Mark appearing and disappearing from view as he fought to keep control. He really hoped Alec knew what he was doing.

“Did it work? Is he watching us?” Alec asked, sounding eager and excited.

“They both are,” Andrew replied, not sure if that was as great a thing as Alec seemed to think it was. By the Angel Magnus looked pissed!

“Put your hand on my shoulder and pretend to laugh at something I say,” Alec told him enthusiastically.

Andrew gave him a piercing look, but Alec did a small _go on_ thing with his eyes. Andrew did as Alec wanted, catching Lorenzo’s eyes as he laughed. Oh, boy! He did not look pleased. He really hoped he could explain his way out of this one.

“They are most certainly looking now,” Andrew warned.

“Good,” Alec said smugly, satisfied.

“Ok, they are coming over,” Andrew said when he saw both Warlocks get up and walk towards them as purposefully as warriors going into battle, both of them having left their drinks on the coffee table.

“How does Magnus look?” Alec asked excitedly.

Alec was clearly fighting himself not to turn and look but to keep up the game of pretending to be fully focused on Andrew for as long as possible.

“How does Magnus look?!” Andrew repeated in disbelief, watching the Warlocks get closer.

Magnus looked ready to murder Andrew with his bare hands. Andrew’s eyes went to his lover and saw a familiar glow in his eyes that excited him.

“Lorenzo looks furious!” Andrew said with a satisfied smile.

He gave Alec a small wink, knowing him winking at Alec would just set off his lover even more. Oh, the sex tonight would be awesome! He was sure of it.

“And really hot,” Andrew added lustfully, almost licking his lips in anticipation of finding himself at Lorenzo’s mercy tonight.

Alec rolled his eyes at him.

“And Magnus?” Alec asked impatiently.

Andrew watched Magnus for a moment but frankly the youthful look did nothing for him. He liked his men rugged and with an edge of darkness.

“He’s not bad to look at, I guess. If you like that type,” Andrew admitted with a shrug.

“Andrew!” Alec schooled frustrated. “Does he look jealous?!”

Andrew looked more closely at Magnus, the cat eyes, the stiffness to his steps, the way he was clearly fighting to control his magic, one of his hands a fist by his side.

“Oh, yes! Very.”

“Good,” Alec said with a grin.

Andrew wasn’t sure it was such a great thing, Magnus being jealous, as Alec thought when the Warlocks stopped right before them, Magnus now throwing daggers with his eyes at him. Andrew sank and instinctively moved a bit towards Lorenzo despite how upset he looked. He knew just how to get Lorenzo to cool down; Magnus he wasn’t so sure about, but he was starting to think that one certainly shouldn’t underestimate him.

“What was that display all about?” Lorenzo asked with barely controlled anger, giving Andrew a puzzled and hurt look as he folded his arms over his chest.

Alec turned and looked at Magnus, Andrew and Lorenzo completely forgotten. Magnus was given him an intense look, seemingly calm but his cat eyes were on display and there was a hint of power boiling under the surface. It made Alec feel a shiver of excitement. Magnus was indeed jealous! Alec could barely contain his joy; he wanted him and he wanted everyone to know!

“And hi to you too, darling, in case you forgot I was in the room,” Magnus said with barely controlled emotions.

Alec gave him a wide grin that made Magnus look a bit puzzled. Andrew used the opportunity to ensure Lorenzo knew he didn’t mean anything by it by giving him a quick kiss to the cheek. Lorenzo stopped the small smile that had started to spread over his lips at the kiss. He took a firm grip on Andrew’s right arm, giving him a searching look but finding only desire and love in his lover’s gaze.

“Mi amor _[my love in Spanish]_ , stop distracting me when I am scolding you,” Lorenzo protested but his anger was fading in the light of Andrew’s affectionate look.

“But you look so cute when you are upset,” Andrew insisted innocently.

“I am _not_ cute! I am a centuries old Warlock!” Lorenzo protested.

Lorenzo moved his arm to put it around Andrew’s waist and pulled him close to his chest, smirking when Andrew put both of his arms around his neck, looking adoringly up at him.

“A bit cute. Like a lizard,” Andrew insisted, knowing full well how Lorenzo felt about anyone mentioning lizards.

“No one ever mentions lizards to me ever again!” Lorenzo warned, his Warlock Mark, scales, briefly shimmering golden in displeasure.

Andrew almost purred; how he loved seeing Lorenzo lose control. It was an amazing feeling to know he could make said hundreds of years old Warlock lose control like that.

“I am not apologizing for that. You brought that upon yourself for being an ass,” Magnus reminded Lorenzo calmly, but his eyes were still fixed on Alec.

“What?” Lorenzo said, offended. Then he considered it for a moment and shrugged as he admitted, “I guess I could have handled that better.”

“The God of War could have handled it better,” Magnus gave back.

Magnus fought to keep his hands by his side and not pull Alec forcefully close the way Lorenzo had just done with Andrew. But he wasn’t a young Warlock like Lorenzo; he had control.

“Tact is not your strongest suit, Bane,” Lorenzo complained.

“Neither is it yours,” Magnus said matter of fact.

“I guess that is why we were bound to kill each other or become friends,” Lorenzo admitted with a grin.

Magnus smiled a bit at that as he nodded, “I guess.”

Lorenzo stroked Andrew’s cheek before he took a firm grip on his chin, hard enough to leave small marks, as he bent down and kissed him possessively. Andrew held tighter around Lorenzo and fought to deepen the kiss even more, to take Lorenzo even more into himself. When the Warlock drew back for breath Andrew looked dazed with a silly smile on his lips. Lorenzo smirked arrogantly at seeing that and released his chin, turning to face Alec and Magnus.

“Well, lovely as this evening has been, I think Andrew and I need a private talk,” Lorenzo said.

Andrew drew back and turned to face Alec and Magnus too. Lorenzo kept Andrew close to his side with one arm around his waist. Before anyone had time to reply to him Lorenzo had made a portal one handed.

“Wait,” Alec quickly said, stopping the couple from moving towards the portal.

“Yes?” Lorenzo questioned.

“It was my idea,” Alec explained, not wanting Andrew to get in any real trouble with his boyfriend.

“Your idea?” Lorenzo repeated, looking from Andrew to Alec.

“Yes,” Alec insisted, biting his lower lip in embarrassment. He turned to look at Magnus as he pleaded, suddenly afraid if he had done the right thing, “Don’t be upset with me. It was just…”

“Just what, darling?” Magnus asked puzzled, sounding less angry but still upset.

“For you,” Alec admitted shyly.

“For me?” Magnus repeated dumbstruck.

Alec nodded and looked down as he admitted in a soft tone, “Yes.”

“What?!” Lorenzo asked confused. Then realization dawned on him and he nodded in understanding, giving a small laugh, “Ah. I see.”

Lorenzo looked at Andrew by his side as he asked, “And you? Was that for me too?”

“Very much so,” Andrew said with a heated look at his lover.

“Well, let me show you that you belong to me,” Lorenzo declared strongly, possessively, but there was a question in the statement, checking to make sure his Nephilim was ok with that idea.

“I can’t wait,” Andrew said breathlessly, his eyes shining with excitement and beginning arousal.

Lorenzo kissed him passionately before he started to move them towards the portal.

“See you later, Andrew,” Alec said, his eyes still on Magnus.

“I would take him off duty tomorrow, Alec. I don’t expect to let him get much rest!” Lorenzo warned, winking at Andrew who blushed at the innuendo.

“Fine, fine. Have fun,” Alec allowed, smiling at them, and waving impatiently at them to leave, wanting to get Magnus alone.

Lorenzo pulled Andrew through the portal, keeping his arm around his waist possessively. The portal closed behind them as soon as they had stepped through, the couple clearly as eager for some privacy as Alec and Magnus were.

“So…. for me, hmm?” Magnus purred, his cat eyes starting to shine with excitement as he pulled Alec close with his hands on his hips.

Alec put his arms around Magnus’ neck and sank, feeling heat rise from the intensity of Magnus’ gaze. He had barely touched him, but he already felt his arousal increase.

“Yes,” Alec got out, his eyes on Magnus’ lips.

“Why?” Magnus asked, stroked his cheek with one hand, making Alec lean into the touch.

“I…I wanted you to…” Alec got out, unsure how to say it, blushing again as he looked shyly away.

One should think being married would make him less prone to blushing, less shy, but Alec always cared what Magnus thought of him, what he felt, so there was always a hint of fear of rejection whenever Alec wanted to suggest something new.

“Yes?” Magnus pressed, his voice a sexy growl, maneuvering him steadily a few feet backwards till Alec bumped into the wall that was just behind him.

“I wanted…” Alec said breathlessly, his eyes glassy with desire, finding it hard to think, to even speak as Magnus trapped him against the wall with his body, his hands having moved further up Alec’s body.

Magnus gave him a searching look, knowing his husband well enough to tell how turned on he was.

“Did you want this?” Magnus asked heated as he claimed Alec’s lips in a bruising and possessive kiss, one of his hands going to Alec’s hair, fisting it to dominate the kiss even further.

When the kiss ended it took a moment for Alec to open his eyes; he hadn’t even realized he had closed them.

“Yes,” Alec admitted hoarsely, breathlessly, giving Magnus a hooded look, so incredibly turned on by Magnus’ show of power and possession he could barely speak.

Magnus pressed his body even closer to his, pinning him firmly against the wall, using one hand securely on his hip to keep him in place while he stroked his cheek with the other.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Magnus asked, puzzled.

“You are always so gentle with me. So thoughtful,” Alec said, unsure how to explain it.

“I don’t want to frighten you. I am your first after all,” Magnus reminded him.

“I want this,” Alec admitted softly, trying to look down in embarrassment at talking about this.

However, Magnus tightened his hold on his chin, forcing him to keep looking at him. The love and desire, the possessiveness and power he saw in his husband’s eyes made Alec have to strangle a moan.

“Do you want to feel you belong to me? Do you want everyone to be able to tell that you’re mine in a more primal way than the vows we made?” Magnus whispered against his ear, nibbling at his earlobe as he spoke, his voice a seductive whisper.

“Yes,” Alec got out, unsure how Magnus would make everyone see he was his more than the ring on his finger, but he was excited to find out.

Magnus moved from Alec’s earlobe to his neck, kissing and licking on his deflect rune.

“Oh,” Alec moaned as Magnus’ lips kept marking his neck, leaving clear marks there for all to see, making Alec excited to see the marks for himself in the mirror in the morning.

“There. Now everyone will see my mark on you,” Magnus said, satisfied, as he finally pulled off Alec, smirking as he saw the dazed look on Alec’s face.

Playing a hunch when he saw the needy look filled with arousal in Alec’s eyes Magnus asked lustfully, “Would you like more marks all over your body? Do you want to know you belong to me in all ways?”

Magnus’ voice and words made Alec’s desire skyrocket. Alec sank and pressed closer to Magnus, moaning when Magnus easily pressed him back against the wall, pinning him in place. He hadn’t thought seeing, feeling, Magnus’ power, his desire, was so arousing!

“Yes. Yes,” Alec said eagerly, trying to not sound as turned on by his husband’s sexy promises as he really was.

Magnus’ gaze softened and he stroked Alec’s cheek tenderly as he told him, “Alexander, I am proud you belong to me and I would love nothing more than to show that to you, to the world.”

“Really?” Alec said heartfelt, knowing it was true but needing, wanting, to hear it again all the same.

Magnus smiled tenderly and kissed his lips softly, leaving Alec aching for more.

“Yes, of course, darling,” Magnus said lovingly.

“Show me then. Show me I’m yours,” Alec begged, holding so tightly around Magnus he was fearing he might leave bruises of his own, but Magnus didn’t seem to mind.

Before Alec had time to even think Magnus had used magic to move both of Alec’s hands above his head, his wrists crossed. Alec’s look of surprise gave way to desire when Magnus used one hand to hold Alec’s wrists firmly there, above his head, adding a magical rope to keep Alec’s wrists together while his other hand roamed his body.

Magnus’ body kept Alec trapped against the wall as Magnus’ lips claimed his in a heated and possessive kiss that stole Alec’s breath and made him lose all sense of reason, completely lost in the sense of feel of his Warlock, of the passion and desire that was growing between them so thick as if it was a physical thing.

“How was that?” Magnus asked in a voice hoarse from desire when the kiss finally ended.

“Wow,” Alec got out, his lips swollen and red from the kiss, his brain still not fully working.

Magnus smirked and released Alec’s wrists, making the magical rope disappear. Alec felt a moment of disappointment as he took his hands down, but then Magnus put an arm possessively around his waist and held him close to his body, making Alec melt against him as close as he could.

“I think we should take the rest of the show to the bedroom before this gets out of hand given this is your first time trying anything like this,” Magnus said with both affection and desire in his tone as he guided them quickly towards their bedroom.

“Hmm,” Alec agreed, feeling almost drunk with desire as he eagerly let Magnus lead the way.

When they reached the bedroom, Magnus released Alec but just for a moment so he could pull him with him down on the bed. Not wanting to waste time, he magic’d their clothes away and rolled them around on the bed till he was on top, lying between Alec’s legs, smiling down at him.

“I love you,” Alec said softly, looking at him adoringly as he closed his arms around him to hold him even closer.

Magnus stroked his hair as he said tenderly in a voice edged with desire and possessiveness, “I love you too, Alexander. Let me show you just how much. Let me show you how happy and proud I am that you are _mine_ and only _mine_.”

Alec’s eyes darkened with desire at hearing not only Magnus’ affection but his power as well as he got out, “Yes, please.”

Seeing the effect his words of desire and possession had on his husband Magnus decided to play a bit more with that.

“I will leave my marks all over your body so you will know that you are _mine_. Only ever _mine_!” Magnus swore as he started to kiss and mark Alec’s neckline, leaving new marks as he went.

Alec moaned, his desire fueled both by Magnus’ words and actions as he got out, “Only ever yours!”

When Magnus felt he had left enough hickeys and marks for now he pulled a bit back to admire his angel. He almost moaned at the sight of his husband wearing his marks like that, so proudly, so openly, looking at him with desire and love in his eyes.

“By Lilith, I adore you so much! Thank you for giving me this. For letting me have this with you,” Magnus got out, suddenly finding it hard to speak.

“What? Marking me? Making me yours?” Alec asked, lust and desire in his voice.

Magnus nodded as he touched his marks on Alec’s neckline as he elaborated, “This possessiveness. It is something I have always wanted to do with you, to you, but I never wanted to scare you or make you feel uncomfortable so I hid that part of myself.”

Alec stroked Magnus’ cheek tenderly as he said affectionately, “Never hide any part of yourself from me. I love all of you and I want this from you. I always did. Never doubt that. So, if you want to thank me for giving you this, I should thank you too.”

Magnus’ heart swelled with love at his husband’s words, unable to quite understand he was so lucky as to have a man like him to call his own.

“ _Mine_!” Magnus growled, sounding more satisfied and pleased than Alec had ever heard him, making Alec feel more loved and desired than ever before.

“ _Yours_!” Alec happily agreed as Magnus claimed his lips in a kiss filled with love and need, desire and possession, everything they both wanted and needed in that moment.

Magnus proceeded to show Alec he was his, now and for the rest of time and Alec made Magnus know there was nowhere else in the world he would rather be and no one he would rather belong to than Magnus.

Alec did indeed let Andrew have the next day off and thanks to Jace and Izzy stepping in for him Alec took the next day off himself as well as Magnus left him completely drained in the best possible way and so very satisfied!

From Andrew’s pleased but tired look the following day Lorenzo had made good on his promise to keep the Nephilim terribly busy – and very gratified.

After that evening Magnus made sure Alec always knew just which Warlock he belonged to and Alec was never again in doubt that Magnus wanted the whole world to know he was his and only his!

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story please leave a comment and a kudos (or just a kudos).  
> If you are into possessive or dominating Magnus you have come to the right profile:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/works?fandom_id=6856609  
> Captive Angels, the Broken Angel series, I Love The Way You Make Me Hurt, You Belong To Me.....go nuts (but check all tags and warnings first). I write this theme a lot ;)


End file.
